


The Truth

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Daryl's heart broken, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: The Truth, by Jason Aldean
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 5





	The Truth

"I can't be with you anymore." Her voice was cold, her voice cracking as she said 'you,' the only betrayal that she felt any pain with the words she spoke.

He has been on the road for a week, leaving shortly after the last time they talked. He couldn't bring himself to stay. Not when everywhere he looked something reminded him of the blonde with blue eyes. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, he didn't have anyone to tell. His only friends were the people she introduced him to, her family the Greene's, the Grimes family and a few other folk. He liked them all well enough. He came to love Beth's father like he would have his had his not been a drunken piece of abusive shit. Hell, Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes was like a brother to him, more than his late brother Merle had ever been. To be honest though, Daryl didn't care about any of them as much as he cared about her.

He packed his meager belongings into a single duffel bag and packed the Triumph into the back of the old Ford truck his brother left behind when he died. He thought about leaving them behind and catching the first Greyhound out of there, it didn't matter where he went. Instead he drove till his eyes were gritty and found a motel, paying for the night. He only stayed for a couple hours before taking off again.

He settled into that old routine of drifting from place to place. He only stayed in a place overnight twice. He stayed because he got himself so drunk he couldn't possibly drive. His phone rang and he received texts. He checked them all hoping that one would be from her. He didn't respond to any of them, not the call from Dale, his boss at the auto repair shop or the one from Hershel, he listened to the voicemail that was left by him, (asking him if he was all right, no one had heard from him and Bethie was being close-lipped). Nor did he respond to the texts and calls from Rick asking the same things as Hershel Greene.

He drove aimlessly, pulling over when he was tired and slept awhile before moving on again. He had driven all over Georgia for a week when he received a text from her.

**No ones seen or heard from u in a week. They want 2 know if u r OK, where u are. They r ready to send a search party out.**

He threw his phone onto the seat next to him, pulling onto the highway and drove until he found a bar. He put his phone into his pocket absently, trying to forget his pain. Forget that she didn't care if he was okay, she was only asking because her family was curious. He couldn't, wouldn't believe that they actually gave a shit about him. No one ever did, no one ever will. He ordered a shot after shot, drinking them in quick succession. He pulled his phone out of his pocket eventually, re-reading her text before clumsily responding.

**Tell em what ever u want. Don't care. Tell em im in Vegas blowin every dime I ever made 4 all I fucking care. If u ever loved me tho u wouldnntt tell em im goin crazy cuz of u.**

He left his phone sitting on the bar top as he continued to drink. He left it there when a man decided to pick a fight with the drunk redneck. He never saw the calls from Beth Greene. He didn't know that a patron answered his phone while the barkeep broke up the fight. He was oblivious to the fact he was in a town not all to far form Senoia, oblivious until he sobered up in the drunk-tank off the towns police department.

The towns sheriff explained what happened the night before and that while no charges were being pressed he was getting released into the custody of Rick Grimes, to be taken home. When Daryl questioned why he was being released to someone else's care, Rick walked in, taking in Daryl's appearance, noting the weight he'd lost.

The sheriff replied, "Because you're nursing a helluva hangover and a broken heart to boot. You can nurse them somewhere that isn't my town. Sounds to me like the woman who broke your heart still cares. She's been calling her all morning, begging me for details on whether you're okay or not, and for me to ask Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes to bring you home safely."

Daryl looked at the man in confusion. "Nah. She don't give a shit. I ain't goin' back there. I'll leave yer town. Wasn't plannin' on stayin' anyhow."

Rick sighed, "Beth's worried sick 'bout ya. Had to force her to stay put while I retrieved your sorry ass." The sheriff left the room after making sure the cell was unlocked. "You don't have to come home to Senoia with me but thangs aren't going to get easier for you continuing with your gypsy lifestyle. You still love her, don't'cha?"

Daryl nodded, the pain in his heart nearly crippling him. He didn't believe Rick. Couldn't believe him about Beth. She told him clear as day that she didn't love him anymore. Rick pulled Daryl's phone from his pocket and played a voicemail for Daryl. Beth's sweet voice filled the cell and tore at his heart.

"I still love you, baby. That's the truth. Everything I said before was a lie. I was scared an' I'm sorry. I love you."

If he wasn't still sitting he would have fallen to his knees on the floor as he took his first real breathe since she had told him that she couldn't be with him anymore.

"Let's go home, Daryl." Rick said reaching a hand out for Daryl to take.


End file.
